The Eclipse, Finishing the Fight
by wolf master97
Summary: The Eclipse, the largest UNSC craft ever, on a mission to hunt down the prophets and destroy the halo array. Enlisting the help of the Arbiter and his elites, the join fleet goes after the prophets. But when the flood reamerges stronger and better than ever how will the troops of the Eclipse and the Elites fight and what old friend can save them? on Hold till further notice
1. The UNSC Eclipse

**Hey it's Wolf Master here, with the upcoming release of Halo 4, I got an idea and so I'm going to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any characters that are mentioned in the game or books but I do own the UNSC ECLIPES, I thought of it so it's mine.**

**Chapter 1: The UNSC ECLIPE**

Peaceful, that's what it was, so peaceful. Looking out on a large valley of green pasture was the Arbiter; he had lead the elites, back to their home world and were enjoying a long time of peace and prosperity. It was great, for a military people, peace was a strange thing, but many preferred it to the traditional bloodshed. However, no warrior stopped training. It was their culture. He sighed, relaxing his muscles.

"Is everything alright, Thel?" The arbiter turned to see his mate, Nan'me, standing there, a worried look on her face.

"Everything is all right, Nan'me, I just can't shake this feeling that, I missed something, I feel like, I didn't complete my quest," The Arbiter replied. She wrapped him in a hug. He returned the loving embrace, resting his head on hers.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but why, and what quest are you referring to?" She asked, the arbiter sighed.

"The one about finishing the prophets, ending their lies. I feel like I miss something."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't, it's nothing a little bedtime can't fix," She said lowering her eyes at him, a large grin on her face.

"But it's the middle of the afternoon, how could I sleep now? At most I'd… oh," The arbiter grinned, figuring out what his mate wanted. They dashed home, (use your imagination for the look) Nan'me giggled and pulled him inside.

The next day, they lay in their bed asleep, the sound of animals outside, then, another sound. He woke and sat up. It sounded like, an Assault ship! He hopped out of bed and started to quickly throw on his armor.

"Thel, what are you doing?" Nan'me asked rubbing her eyes.

"A ship is here, I need to see what it is," he dashed out of the house as he put on his helmet. There he saw what looked like a human naval frigate. A pelican headed for the main city. He jumped into the spirit, waiting for him just out side. Nan'me also hopped aboard. The spirit speed toward the human craft. He meet with the pelican, the large plane with it's back to him waited for his arrival. The arbiter and Nan'me jumped off the spirit and waited for the human captain. Then a human departed the craft, escorted buy 4 ODSTs.

"Arbiter, I am Captain Talzin of the UNSC Eclipse and her fleet," The human said.

"Captain," the arbiter nodded his head. "Why have you come?"

"We are a UNSC fleet with the directive to locate and destroy the remaining Covenant and the halo array. We have some interesting news," The arbiter made a questioning face. "We believe that there are three more prophets out there and that we have located them." The arbiter was shocked. That's why he felt he wasn't done, they were still out there. "We were wondering if you would like to accompany us in finishing this?" The arbiter took a second to think.

"Yes, I would," He said. Captain Talzin nodded. The man got back into the pelican along with the ODSTs, the craft speed off for space.

"You're going," Nan'me asked.

"Yes, I must, to finish my quest," The arbiter replied.

"Then I'm coming with you," She said. The arbiter's eyes widened. Women were not warriors, and she was his mate, his Nan'me, he couldn't lose her.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"NO,"

"YES,"

"NO!"  
"YES!"

"NO NAN'ME, YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE, you have to stay here." He grabbed her and held her close, he whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, I… I can't live without you." Silence.

"You won't lose me, I can't live without you either, but we made vows to stand by each other, through all our wars, and all our battles. I know how to fight, you taught me. And, I couldn't stand thinking I'd lose you either." The two elites stayed how they were for a while. Finally the arbiter spoke.

"Ok,"  
"Thank you,"

They got onto the still waiting spirit.

Hours later, the arbiter, Nan'me, and the elite army were heading to space. The arbiter was broadcasting a speech to his men and the plant.

"Sangheili, I leave you now to finish what we started, and to end the prophets lies. Our human allies have found three living prophets and have embarked on a noble quest to obliterate them," cheers could be heard from everywhere. "I will go with them to finish what we started, and to end them, be strong and prepare to finish them!" The planet was in an uproar. He smiled when suddenly.

"Arbiter! Arbiter! You have to see this!" A ultra class elite cried. The arbiter turned.

"Put it on screen, I want everyone to see," They did and the jaws of every Sangheili dropped, there in orbit was a massive star craft, as big as at least thirty super carriers put together. Then a transition came through.

"Elites, say hello to the UNSC Eclipse, the largest ultra battle craft ever created. Using the most advance weapons, armor and new flash cloning of troops and supplies, this craft can regenerate damaged parts instantly, making it invisible. Just wait to see it in action. We'll tear those Covenant and their prophets to shreds," The elite crowds cheered at the last sentence, knowing that the betraying prophets would be destroyed. "Arbiter, land at docking station A/3349/B." A nav marker appeared to the pilot. He speed towards the massive ship.

Moments later, the arbiter, Nan'me, and several other elites found themselves in the massive bridge of the ship.

"Arbiter," Captain Talzin addressed him.

"Captain," The arbiter replied, the man stuck out his hand. The arbiter shook. A marine came up with a needle and a strange belt.

"We need to inject you with a telatracker, we also need you to wear this belt under your armor," The captain said.

"What will it do?" the arbiter asked.

"If you take a death hit, you will be instantly teleported to the Eclipse, were we can reanimate and heal you, that way you can't die,"

"You can keep Thel from dying?" Nan'me said shocked. The captain could tell the elite was a female.

"You must be the arbiter's wife, correct?" The captain asked.

"Wife? I am Thel's, the arbiter, mate," Nan'me said.

"To humans, it's the same thing, do you make vows to each other before you're officially mates?" Nan'me nodded.

"Then it's the same thing, you got what we called married, and yes we can do that," the captain said, then he turned to the marine with the needle and belt. "Go get a second set, we need to give one to…" Captain Talzin turned back to the elite, obviously asking her name.

"Nan'me, Nan'me Vadamee," She said with pride.

"Right, Nan'me," After which a second one was acquired and give to both the arbiter and Nan'me.

"Now," The arbiter said, "We'll return to our ship's and we'll be off." The captain nodded and the arbiter headed back to his ship, _Castration_. The ships then jumped into slip space and the hunt began.

**Wow that's long, I thought it would be shorter, anyway, wait till the next chapter to see the Eclipse in action and believe me, you would not want to fight this thing. Wolf Master out.**


	2. The Power of the Eclipse

**Hey it's Wolf Master here and I thought I'd get this chapter for Eclipse done. Enjoy, please R&R.**

**Chapter 2: The Power of the Eclipse**

The Eclipse and the Castration exited the slip space jump, there in the void of space, stood a Covenant fleet, hovering over the planet of Alcia. The arbiter stood at his bridge of his ship.

"Order all ships to prepare for heavy battle we will be in a big fight," the arbiter ordered.

"Yes sir," another elite replied.

"Direct power to forward shields and tell the banshees to…" the arbiter was cut off by a transmission from the Eclipse.

"Arbiter, order your ships to prepare assault teams and glassing rays, we'll handle the Covenant fleet, just sit back and enjoy the show," Captain Talzin's voice rang over the communication ray. He was shocked, the humans were so confident. _Let's see what they can do. _He thought.

"Do as they say but maintain shields and fighter prep, lets see what the humans ship can do," The arbiter, ordered. The elite nodded and relayed the orders around the ship. Thel put his arms behind his back and watched as the human ship advanced towards the Covenant fleet, which advanced in turn. Then the Eclipse opened fire. A massive volley of blast roared from the ship and immediately, massive explosions ripped through the Covenant ships. The hulls of the alien craft were ablaze with explosions from the cannon fire, not less than 5 seconds after the Eclipse began firing, Covenant ships were being destroyed, exploding in half then those halves exploding. Then the 10 MAC cannons on the Eclipse fired, going straight through multiple Covenant ships at once, twisting right and left, up and down to hit their targets.

The arbiter could not believe his eyes. This ship, this human ship, was blasting apart Covenant ships as if they were made of paper, the Eclipse was hit with a few blast, but those did not damage. The Eclipse blasted forward, into the mists of the Covenant fleet, tearing part every Covenant ship that stood. The remaining 50 ships fired volley after volley of plasma bolts at the Eclipse, but nothing happened. The Eclipse tore them apart too. Then they were gone, only 3 ships remain and hundreds of fighter craft. The Eclipse's hangers were pouring out Sabers which decimated all the Covenant ships with no losses to there own.

The Covenant fleet started the battle with over 250 corvettes and 100 super carriers, now none of the Covenant fleet remained standing and every ship, was destroyed. And the Eclipse, it was undamaged. No structural damage, no fighter loss. It was incredible. Then a signal came from the Eclipse.

"That's the last of them. Arbiter, send your forces down to the planet below, ODSTs and Pelicans will be launched in a moment, there a lot of Covenant down there, so be ready."

The Arbiter acknowledged and prepared his troops. He got on his phantom when another elite, with armor similar to his, hopped aboard.

"Nan'me, what are you doing?"

"Thel, I said that I would fight, so I'm going to fight,"

"Not here, stay on the ship and direct the excavation beam,"

"No, I will fight with you on the ground as an honorable warrior," The arbiter knew he would loss this argument, so he reluctantly agreed. He turned to two of the ten elites, his honor guard, around him.

"You two, protect her at all cost," The Arbiter ordered. The elite nodded and moved next to her, stomping at attention. The Arbiter turned his attention to the monitors, he saw hundreds of small explosion on the under hull of the Eclipse, ODST drops. They zoomed past the phantoms. Then pelicans speed after them, the phantoms a good distance ahead. Then the elite ships dropped their drop pods, speeding after the ODST pods.

"Ready," the arbiter said to his forces. The elites readied their weapons. The phantoms reached the surface, the doors opened and the elites hopped out. Immediately, bullets and plasma rounds filled the air around the arbiter. He saw a rock and ran for it, firing his plasma repeater at the large groups of grunts ahead. Diving to the rock, he saw another phantom just finish deploying its troops when a mass volley of green plasma blast hit and destroyed the phantom. The arbiter swung his gun over the rock and began shooting, jackals and skirmishers had joined the fight. The skirmishers were landing lots of blows on the elites, they were moving too fast for the elites to hit and the jackals were becoming a major annoyance. The arbiter was getting worried that this front would be lost. Then four explosions rained on the skirmishers and clouds of bullets slammed into the grunt and jackals. He turned, the humans had shown up. The ODSTs were quickly advancing, they hopped off the rocks and were quickly killing the Covenant forces. Then pelicans, hornets, and falcons swooped in, destroying the banshees and dropping human marines onto the ground.

"Go, go, go, we need to be up this hill now!" One marine shouted. The humans quickly broke the Covenant line, killing hundreds of Brutes, grunts, jackals, and skirmishers. The elites were amazed, but what had their attention was the troops themselves. The elites saw the humans get hit with plasma bolts and needler rounds but nothing happened. A shield went up and protected the humans, every single one. The marines and ODSTs charged forward, a mighty cry rang from them. Bullets flew straight threw the Brutes and jackals shields.

The elites, not wanting to be left out of the fight, surged forward. Firing their weapons at the Covenant foes. The arbiter was in the mists of it. Him and his guard stood in the front. The arbiter fired a round into a jackals head, then swung his plasma repeater to a nearby Brute, unleashing a quick blast. A human Magnum finished him with a head shot. Out of the corner of his eye, the arbiter spotted a Grunt with a fuel rod. He pulled his plasma pistol and took aim, but before he fired, a sniper round took him down. Then sniper shells rained down into the Covenant forces. The humans surged forward as rockets broke up the Covenant's rear line and caused panic. Many grunts, were screaming running around. The Covenant was in retreat. All forces charged forward. The arbiter signed. This area was taken.

" Thel!" A voice from behind the arbiter rang. He turned and saw Nan'me running toward him. She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Thank the gods you're aright!" She moved back, "You really need better elite guards."

"Why do you say that?" The arbiter asked.

"They abandoned me when the left wing started to fall. My leg was stuck under some derby and I couldn't move. I called to them but they ran away, however a plasma rod killed both of them as they ran." The arbiter was shocked that his own guards abandoned their mission. The cowards deserved their deaths. "A Brute was about to shot me in the head, when," She paused and moved to the side. "These humans saved me." She motioned to the three ODSTs, "One of them jumped on his back and stabbed him in the neck, then two more rammed into the Brute, also jamming their knifes into the creature. Finally, the human who was on the Brute's back pulled out a pistol and put it to the Brutes head. Firing a bullet at point blank threw the beasts brain." The arbiter walked up to the ODSTs and stuck out his hand

"Thank you for saving her," He said. The ODSTs nodded and then got onto a troop transport that pulled up. The arbiter walked with Nan'me up to the outpost on the top of the hill. _The humans got a lot better, they will certainly be a great ally, or a dangerous enemy. But that has already happened once. _The arbiter pondered these things as he entered the first fort in the fight for the planet of Alcia.

**Well, how's that for a crushing blow, now you've seen just a glimpse of the Eclipse and her crews power, who can stop them. Answer is NOONE CAN!**


End file.
